Soulmates
by TotalFanGirl121
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! *I don't own Harry Potter, but I did write this story myself.* Also, I changed the storyline a little bit, so I mainly used the characters. So, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

***Here is a story about an AU that I heard about: 'From when you turn 10 years old, 2 names appear, one on each wrist. One name is the name of your soulmate, and the other is the name of your enemy. The catch? You don't know which is which.' I chose to write about HP, so here is something for all those Drarry shippers out there. Personally, I'm not sure whether or not I ship them, but I thought that this would make an interesting story. Hope you like, and I will hopefully be adding more soon!***

Harry wears his wrists proudly. He makes sure that everyone else knows that Ginny is his soulmate, and that Draco Malfoy is his enemy. Ginny has Harry's name on her wrist, so it fits perfectly, right? Well...Ginny won't show who's name is on her other wrist. She always wears long sleeves, and whenever someone asks to see them, she shyly shows her right wrist, the one with Harry's name on it. She figures that people get so distracted by it, telling her how lucky she is, that they forget about the other wrist. It works, most of the time.

So, when the Yule Ball came around, Harry asked Ginny, and they went together. Neville didn't have the courage to ask Luna, but she asked him instead, as they both have each other's name on one wrist, and You-Know-Who's name on the other.

Hermione got asked by Viktor, and went with him, even though his name is not on either of her wrists, and she knows who her soulmate is. Hermione has heard of someone named Dolores Umbridge, and is smart enough to know that Umbridge must be her enemy, not her soulmate. Ron went with Lavender Brown, yet he spent the whole Yule Ball staring at his soulmate dance with Viktor. Lavender got mad at Ron, of course, because his name is on her wrist. Unless Draco is Ron's soulmate, Ron knows that he must be Lavender's enemy.

That brings us right back to Harry, with Draco's name on his wrist. Draco went to the Ball with Pansy Parkinson, but ran out of the room before the dancing even started. He ran down the many, many, steps, and all the way to his dormitory in the dungeons. He made sure that no one was there, and slowly uncovered his wrists. On his left, it read Harry Potter, in fancy cursive writing. He slowly led his gaze over to his right wrist, to the name Lucius Malfoy. On Draco's tenth birthday, the 2 names appeared on his wrists. As soon as he read them, he tried to hide them from his parents. However, Lucius had managed to read both names. Besides being a Death Eater, that was why Lucius had always hated Harry especially. Draco knew that Harry was obviously his soulmate, so whenever Draco heard Harry's name, saw Harry with Ginny or just in the hallways, he itched to show Harry his wrists. However, Draco could never gather up the courage to do it.

Harry is in a whole different world, where he genuinely believes that Ginny is his soulmate. However, Ginny had doubts about this, as the other name on her wrist was Cho Chang. Draco, on the other hand, knows the truth, but is too scared to let anyone know, not even Ginny. One day, Draco saw Ginny in the hallway, and after much hesitation, shouted her name out. Ginny turned to see who had yelled her name. Her eyes darted around the hall, and eventually caught on Draco, who was staring straight at her, and walking towards her quickly. She turned around and kept walking, after scoffing out of disgust. As she walked farther down the hall, she heard her name being called over and over again, getting closer and closer. She turned and walked into Myrtle's bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't follow her in there. Then, she heard the door opening, and heard his voice again.

"Ginny?"

"What do you want, Draco? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I need to show you something. Is Myrtle in here?"

"No. After the whole book throwing fiasco 2 years ago, she hides whenever I come in here."

Draco slowly walked towards Ginny, stopped when he was about a foot away from her. He pulled up his sleeves, and showed Ginny.

"He's not your soulmate, Ginny. He-he's...mine." Ginny looked up at him, her fingers stopping over Harry's name, speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny

Ginny had started avoiding Harry. Which proved to be very difficult, as Harry had no clue what was going on. Ginny constantly hoped that whenever Harry said her name and she ignored him, or he tried to sit with her but she moved, that he would get the memo. No such luck. One Tuesday morning, she saw Harry walk out of the Great Hall and slip out the front doors of Hogwarts. She sat at the table for a few minutes, her mind going back and forth between following him and staying in the safe, cozy, room. She was still debating, but realized that her gut was pulling her towards Harry, so Ginny abandoned her eggs and toast, and followed him quietly. When she finally caught up to Harry, he was almost at Hagrid's.

"Hey, Ginny! I've been trying to talk to you, but you never seem available."

"Harry."

"I know that we don't have any classes together or anything, but we still have meals."

"Harry," she said slightly more insistently.

"I know school is a lot of work, but we could work on homework together, I could help you, I learned all that stuff last yea-,"

"Harry!" Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. "Harry..." she said, in a sadder tone. "I can't do this anymore. Us...it's not going to work. I can't tell you why, it's not my business. You'll find out soon enough."

"Ginny, I don't understand. I thought everything was fine. I thought you were just busy0. I thou-I thought..." Harry trailed off, starting to get flustered.

"Harry...I'm truly sorry," she took his hand in hers. Harry's face suddenly went blank.

"I understand now. You've been hanging out with Dean, huh? Dean Thomas?" Harry let go of Ginny's hand, his tone of voice getting angrier and angrier. "I should've seen this coming. You haven't been busy. You've been ignoring me. Spending time with him. I'm so stupid. I'm so blind. God, how did I not see this?!"

"Harry…"

"No...don't. Don't. Go have fun with Dean. We're soulmates. We'll find our way back to each other soon enough." Once he said this, Ginny was fighting so hard to hold back from telling him the truth. She gave him one last soft kiss on the cheek, and turned around and walked back to Hogwarts. She couldn't tell him. He wouldn't believe her. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't.


End file.
